Nature of the Soul
by RaeSoul
Summary: The Evan's family has weapon blood. Harry learns this when he inherits the Weapon blood from his mothers side of the family. He applied to the DWMA to help him learn how to be a weapon, now has to shuffle Hogwarts and the DWMA. At least he has a cousin that doesn't bully him. Set during Year 4 and After the defeat of the Kishin, Asura. Poll is on my Page.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone who managed to look at this story! I know I have plenty other stories to write buuuut…I couldn't help myself.**

 **Okay everyone, this is a Soul Eater and Harry Potter Crossover (obviously) Now, I will have a poll up on my page for this story because I have a few ideas for it. Harry's weapon form and his meister.**

 **Knights Sword and Scythe (I have images on my DeviantArt account under the same username)**

 **And Meister options are** Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Kim. **(I'm kinda leaning towards Hermione…I see a lot more options with her, but I will leave up a poll just to see what ya'll think). Please vote! Poll is on my page.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Third Year was ending, and young Harry Potter was sad to be going back to the Dursley's, but he knew that it was only for a few months. He quickly ducked into an empty compartment, letting his friends join in after him, stuffing their trunks up top on the luggage racks.

"There's supposed to a Quidditch world cup this summer nearby!" Ron said excitedly. "My dad's going to try and get some tickets so we can all go!"

Harry grinned. "That sounds awesome, Ron." Then he looked at Hermione next to him, who had her nose already stuck into a book, with a quirked eyebrow. "What do you think, 'Mione?"

The bushy haired brunette, looked up and gave the boys a smile. "That's great, but make sure not to forget to do your summer homework. That pretty important too." Causing Ron to groan and Harry to roll his eyes, but he nodded anyways.

"Sure. So long as the Dumbley's- 'scuse me, Dursleys, don't lock away my books again, which they just might, knowing them." The teen grimaced and looked out the window. He hated that place so much. "They do it every year, so I don't think this year will be any different."

Hermione gave him a concerned frown. "You should be notifying the professors if that's going on Harry, I keep telling you. They might be able to help."

Harry sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face. "I know, and I've tried, but their teachers 'Mione, they won't believe me. They will just think I'm trying to get out of a failing grade."

She nodded slowly in understanding. "Maybe you should try sneaking you school stuff out?"

He shot her a small look. "They put it under lock and key, and I can't use magic outside of school."

Ron blinked. "Maybe you should threaten them with Sirius? I mean, he is a 'convicted' serial killer, tell them that he might be upset if they lock things away on you?"

Harry's eyes brightened behind his glasses. "That's brilliant, Ron! Imagine their reaction!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but he could see a corner of her lips quirking up in amusement. Harry grinned at her causing a pink hue to appear on her cheeks, just before she ducked behind her book. The black-haired teen blinked before shrugging and turning back to Ron to carry on their conversation. The Quidditch Cup and the team's that will be playing each other. Going in depth about each player and their seeker's, and how they could win the cup for each other.

The time talking with his friends before his summer with the Dursley's started passed too quickly for Harry's taste and the train was pulling into Kings Cross Station. He sighed with a foreboding feeling settling like led in his stomach. He got up and yanked his trunk down from the rack, and made his way through to crowds off the train, and exchanging it for one on the platform. His friends came to his sides and they both placed a comforting hand on him, seeing the despair on his face. Soon, the Weasley's and Granger's showed up, talking amongst each other. Harry soon spotting his relatives and his face twisted like he bit into a sour lemon. He sighed and told his friends before making his way thought the crowds once more, to the three people he despised.

"Bye Harry! Have a great Summer!"

Green eyes turned back to his friends as they waved behind him one last time. He gave them a grin and waved farewell back, while on the inside his stomach was rolling. He turned and looked back to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin who were waiting rather very impatiently for him, scowling at him and his friends in the distance.

A summer with his relatives was never fun. Hogwarts had always been his home for that past three years. His summers were always filled with foul names and slave labor, along with a minimal amount of food.

He finally reached his relatives side and his Uncle grunted irritably as his Aunt sniffed in disdain as she looked down her nose at him. They turned without a word and him and Dudley, his obese cousin followed quickly behind them to get to their car. Once his trunk and bags were loaded, he crawled into the back seat, squished between his cousin and the door.

The pig took up over half the back seat.

Sighing inwardly Harry rested his head on the cool window and watched as they left Kings Cross Station and headed back to No. 4 Privet Drive.

This wasn't looking forward to another summer with his 'family'.

* * *

One week had passed, and as he predicted, he was back to slave labor and subjected to jabs at his deceased parents. It sounded like his Uncle Vernon had been taking some lessons from Aunt Marge on how to get under his skin about his parents. Looks like he didn't learn about what happened to the miserable hag when his buttons got pushed like that.

"Boy! Get over here and clean up this mess!" His uncle roared from across the house, making Harry cringe at the volume and the extra work that was being loaded onto him. It was just him and his Uncle right now since Aunt Petunia and Dudley went to the game store to get him another game he would never finish.

Once he arrived into the kitchen a few seconds after the unnecessary noise, the fat man pointed into the kitchen as the mess across the counters. Making him wonder how it got there, he was normally the only cooking meals in the house. It took a few more seconds for registration to kick in, and for him to grit is teeth, forcing him to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

Dudley.

Without further prompting, the small teen made his way into the kitchen and proceeded to clean the kitchen with a damp rag and cleaning supplies. Food scraps and bits of paper and plastic went into the trash, dishes went into the sink for washing and dirt was swept up and thrown away.

While he was washing the dishes, he ended up tuning into his Uncle's conversation over the phone with his sister, Harry's Aunt, Marge. Sounded like they were making more jokes and bad mouthing his parents.

Again.

Once again, the young wizard in training had to grit his teeth and his scrubbing on the plate in his hands were getting rougher, almost splashing water out of this sink. His Uncle knew he could hear him, and he was sure he was talking that loudly and boisterously on purpose, trying to get a rise out the teen. He obviously didn't learn after the last time.

"That boy is so worthless. Petunia used to tell me about how useless and freaky her sister was. I'm guessing the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

Harry casted a glare over his shoulder towards his Uncle, fire in his eyes. The makeshift Walrus was looking right at him with a smug look on his fat face. Growling, Harry turned back to the dishes, and dropped the plate into the rinse side of the sink, before moving to grab the next one.

"I do sometime wonder what sort of drugs they were into. Meth heads maybe? His mother had to have been the worst for it to have somehow carried over to the boy. I bet she didn't even care about him! I Bet she-!"

"Shut up." Harry found the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them. _Oh Merlin, please don't be a repeat of last year._

"What was that boy?" the adult snarled.

 _Screw it._ He will keep his magic under control this time, just keep it under metaphorical lock and key. Slamming the plate down in the sink, hearing it break in two, the teen whirled around and roared. "SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TO YOU LIKE I DID MARGE LAST YEAR! SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY MUM! YOU KNOW SHE DIED TO SAVE ME! SO, SHE DID CARE!"

Vernon was turning read in the face, and Harry new it was a bad sign, but he was past caring. He wouldn't keep letting these jerks keep talking about his parents, especially his mother like that. It made his blood boil.

Harry watched at the large man slowly stand up, placing the phone down on the table. Harry could still hear sprits of noise and static coming from the mic, so he knew his Uncle didn't hang up and Aunt Marge was yelling into the phone. Refusing to back away from the looming muggle, Harry bared his teeth and widened his stance, preparing to defend himself.

"Why you little, brat! How dare you speak to me like that! You ungrateful little-!" Vernon had been raising his hand, either to slap him or punch him, Harry didn't notice. Only let his instincts take over and brought his hands up to block to hit.

And for his Uncle's fist to slam into cold silver steel.

* * *

 **End Prologue**

 **Now, from here, it where the poll will start. I left it like this it could draw you in and get some votes. What do you want the steel to look like? Please remember to Vote!**

 **Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next instalment for the** Nature of the Soul **. And Hermione/Scythe won the Vote! I hope ya'll didn't feel the need to vote for that one because I said that was the one I liked. I would feel bad**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _("Why you little, brat! How dare you speak to me like that! You ungrateful little-!" Vernon had been raising his hand, either to slap him or punch him, Harry didn't notice. Only let his instincts take over and brought his hands up to block to hit._

 _And for his Uncle's fist to slam into cold silver steel.)_

* * *

The pair both froze, his Uncle's eyes widening and mustache quivering. "What the hell!?" the man growled, pulling his fist away from metal appendage. He could see his own wide-eyed reflection on the smooth and shiny surface.

Harry eyes widened as he looked at the long piece of curved metal that was sticking out of his forearm at an upward angle. Blinking, he slowly lowered the arm to look at it, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, boy!"

Panicked, Harry blinked and looked at his Uncle with wide eyes. "Nothing! I swear! I don't know what's-!"

"Don't lie to me! I know your freakish little powers must have something to do with this!" the man roared then pointed to the front door. "Get out of my sight, and get out of my house with that freakishness! NOW!"

Without wasting a second, Harry scrambled for the steps to get up to his bedroom. The dull blade in his arm never once disappearing, making him freak out more as he accidentally scrapped and dragged it across the walls, tearing paint and plaster. Hedwig was squawking up a store and flapping like mad when he stumbled into the room.

"Wow, wow! Easy girl. I'm going to let you. Please, just go outside and wait for me!" He soothed and opened her cage, trying not to hit the blade against it. He then managed to open the window with more holes and scratches in the wall, watching the snowy owl fly across the street, into the tree's.

He quickly bolted back down the stairs, ripping more gouges into the wall, making his Uncle, who was now standing in the hallway, scream in anger at the damage being done to his home. Once out the door, Harry ran, careful to keep out of sight of any muggles to the strange blade coming out of his arm wouldn't be noticed. Hedwig was soon flying overhead, keeping pace with the teens frantic running.

Finally coming to a stop at the park a few blocks down from his home, the young wizard dropped to the ground running his hand though hair, staring at the smooth black steel appendage, trying to calm his heart and try to think of what's going on.

This situation seemed very surreal, almost like a dream, or a nightmare. He never heard of anything like his happening to a witch or wizard before.

A low hoot drew his attention, and he looked up at Hedwig. "I suppose you don't know what'd going on, do you girl?"

Another hoot was his only answer.

The black-haired boy buried his head back into his hands, smudging his glasses, and groaned. After a few minutes and his heart rate slowed enough for him to try and think this over properly. Studying the smooth and cool surface of the blade. He poked and prodded the skin around the area that protruded out of his arm. It reminded him of a partial transfiguration attempt. But he knew that he didn't perform any magic for this to happen, having made sure it was under control.

No, this wasn't magic. Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration and tried to focus on the foreign item that was attached to him, and tried to think of how to get rid of it. He didn't want to be walking around like this indefinitely.

Then, with a quick flash of white, the blade disappeared, leaving his arm completely unmarked. He knew that his mouth was open, and he was gapping like an idiot. So, he snapped his mouth shut and dropped his hands. He took his glasses off and cleaned the smudges he made off with this hem of his shirt, before putting it back across the bridge of his nose and pushed them up till they were firmly on his face.

He wanted to contact his friends, or maybe even Sirius, and see if they might know what had happened. He was about to call Hedwig so he could somehow get a message to send her off with, but something stopped him. He kind of wanted to figure out what was going on, on his own. So, he stood back up and whistled to get Hedwig's attention, who was grooming herself.

"I'm headed to the Library, girl." He said. She bobbed her head in understanding and took flight, gliding overhead.

It took Harry about 15 minutes to walk to the public Library, and he could faintly see a glint of white in a tree top to show that his faithful owl was already there. Smiling to himself, he entered the building and signed himself onto the computer sign in sheet. He doubted his answers could be found in any book they had here.

He pulled up the internet and started to type in anything like what happened to him. A blade or weapon appearing out of his body.

Everything that popped up made his eye widen. He clicked on the first link.

 _Welcome to the_ _ **DWMA**_ _(Death Weapon Meister Academy)_

 _Located in Death City, Nevada, United Sates of America._

 _We are a school specialized in teaching young students who can turn into weapons how to master their ability, and Meisters, who wish to learn how to wield a weapon. If you find that you can change any part of your body into something like a weapon, please click on the link blow to fill out an application form and submit it or call the front office number. A response will be quick to follow._

 _Students of the_ _ **DWMA**_ _are split into two group. Weapons: who can transform into a weapon: like a knife, gun, spear, etc. And Meister, who wield those weapons._

 _From there the Classes are split into two sections. The_ _ **N.O.T.**_ _class (Normally Overcome Target) and The_ _ **E.A.T.**_ _class (Especially Advanced Talent)._

 _The_ _ **N.O.T.**_ _class consist of students not up for the combat, but just learning to control their powers to be able to go about living their normal everyday lives._

 _The_ _ **E.A.T.**_ _Class are for the weapons and meister pairs that want to focus on combat and train to fight evil creatures and darkness around the world_.

 _Their mission is to keep peace around the world by capturing Kishin Egg's, humans who have crossed over and have started to eat human souls, losing their humanity. They defeat the Kishin Egg's to prevent it from becoming a Kishin, the embodiment of Madness. In the past, the DWMA used to strive to turn weapons into Death Scythe's after collecting 99 Kishin Egg souls and One witch soul, but now the school is striving for peace with the witch community. Please note, that the_ _ **E.A.T.**_ _class only consist of 10% of the student body, so it might not be for everyone._

Harry swallowed. They used to hunt witches? From the sounds of it though, they have quit doing that now so he shouldn't have anything left to worry about. He then scrolled to the Application form link and hovered over it, chewing on his bottom lip in indecision. On one hand, he could learn about this newfound ability he had. On the other, it was a school, so what would he do about Hogwarts?

After a few more moments of internal debate, he clicked on the link and started filling in the blanks as prompted. Filling in his name, date of birth, status: Weapon, address, parents, and a whole bunch of other stuff that was highlighted.

After double-checking everything, and having one more internal debate with himself, he clicked submit and the form did a zip across the screen and disappeared. A cartoonish skull with round eye and nose holes shooting the peace sign appeared and a speech bubble appeared next to it saying ' _Thanks for the interest in our outstanding school! We will be in touch with you shortly!_ '.

Closing the page with a sigh, the teen logged out and walked back out the library. He stood out front, thinking about what to do next. He really shouldn't be out and about, and it is starting to get late. Guessing he should head back, and try to sneak back inside to his bedroom. Maybe his Uncle was calmed down enough and won't murder him…but if he saw that he wasn't armed anymore, and with all the damage he did to the walls. He would be an easy target.

Harry groaned. "I'm dead." A hoot dragged it attention back to the real world as Hedwig made to swoop down and land on him. He held out his elbow for her to land on, wincing at her sharp talons. "I know, I'll miss you too girl." He joked, rubbing her sternum. She clicked her beak and nibbled on his finger as she shuffled up to his shoulder. "I want to you to give a speech at my funeral." He sighed and slowly started making his way back to hell. "And I also want you poop on everyone I hate….and make sure to land a nice big one on Malfoy's smug little face."

The owl trilled, making Harry chuckle. The rest of the walk was in silence as they made their way back. When he finally made it to his front porch. He stopped, hearing a loud commotion inside, and gestured for Hedwig to take off. She flapped away and disappeared over the house. Guessing his Aunt and cousin were back from the second car in the driveway, he was assuming she was freaking about the wall.

Maybe he should try climbing the wall to his bedroom window. They might never know he was there.

Looking up at his second story bedroom window, he shook his head to himself. Swallowing he slowly opened the door and peaked inside. His Uncle was yelling into the phone line while his Aunt looked almost ready to pass out beside him, and Dudley standing next to the TV with a game case in his hand.

"HE DESTORYED OUR WALLS! HOW IS THAT NORMAL! YOU TELLING ME HE IS EVEN MORE OF A FREAK!" at that moment, Vernon noticed him in the door way and screeched. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, BOY!"

Harry almost ducked back out again but a loud pop sounded out of the phone, followed by a voice on the other line, stopping him.

" _Mr. Potter you are not to leave_." The teen wondered how such a loud voice managed so clearly though to line without being on speaker it was deep and calm. _"I am sending a pair of my students to pick you up, they will be there shortly. Make sure your bags are packed. You Uncle will not lay a hand on you if he wishes to keep breathing. I will not stand for child to be treated like this. That's the kind of man I am after all."_

"Y-yes, sir." Harry stammered. "But, who are you?"

" _Ah, yes. Since you just walked in you weren't here for my introductions. I am Professor Sid, a teacher at the DWMA. I was calling in response to your application you sent not too long ago."_ Harry's eyes widen. That was fast.

"And I want to know what the hell this DWMA is!" Uncle Vernon growled. "You keep talking nonsense about weapons and masters-"

" _Meisters."_ the voice correct.

"-But I think it's a load of rubbish!"

" _When the two students from the DWMA show up to collect him I can assure you they can give you a full explanation. Besides, they must report in to Lord Death once they get there for a mission status report After all, one of them is looking forward to meeting his family after all. Though he may be a bit disappointed."_ that last sentence seemed to have been a softer tone, almost like a offhanded comment that probably wasn't meant to be heard.

Everyone's eyes widen. "Family!"

" _Yes, apparently, he is a relative of the Evans' family. I'm sure that sounds familiar?"_ when he met silence as Petunia swallowed loudly he carried on. _"No matter. Expect them in a few hours. Mr. Potter is not to be touched. You do not want to bring Lord Death's wrath down on you. Or mine. I look forward to meeting you Mr. Potter."_ Then there was a click as the line went dead.

There was complete silence for almost a solid minute as everyone tried processing what just happened. Harry was the first to snap out of it and slowly started to creep towards the stairs, watching his relatives warily. When Harry started to move, they all blinked and Vernon bellowed obscenities at the teen who then took off at a full sprint up the stairs and dove into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Trembling slightly, Harry then rushed around and started trying to pack everything he could into his truck. He didn't have a lot of belongings except for his school supplies and a few pairs of clothes. Once everything was pack, he sat on the edge of the mattress and rested his elbow on his knees and forehead into his palms, pushing his glasses into the bridge of his nose painfully.

He took a few moments to collect himself as he replayed the situation downstairs.

He had unknown family coming! And they were a member of the DWMA too! Was he a Weapon or a Meister? He had so many questions running through his head that he didn't even know where to start. He should really start using this time to try and recollect himself so he didn't make a fool out of himself.

After a few moments of calming breaths, he heard a tap on the window and looked over to see Hedwig was back and seated on his window sill. He let her inside and she soared over to her perch by her cage. Once seated he leaned back on his bed and tucked his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. Deciding that taking a short nap will pass the time, he closed his eyes letting himself sink into a doze.

A few hours later quick rap on the door downstairs jolted him awake.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Any good? Sorry about any grammar or spelling. Next chapter should be out soon! Who is looking forward to Harry and Soul meeting?! Till next time!**

 **Rae**


End file.
